


Kaede's Plan to stop a Killing Game

by AudreyGhirga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga
Summary: Kaede comes up with the idea to have her own harem in order to stop the killing game.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Tenko's Scenario

Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, had just exited the gymnasium after Monokuma's announcement about starting the killing game. Of course, Kaede would _never_ take part in this horrid game, and she quickly crafted a nifty plan that'll put everyone's murder plans to rest; befriend and impregnate each and every one of them.

She had decided that it would be best if she went after the easiest girl to please: Tenko Chabashira. it's incredibly obvious to see that Tenko was very much into women, and with her tendency to turn into a nervous mess, Kaede thought she'd be the easiest to go after.

The young Aikido Master was busy training in the Shrine of Judgement, trying to take her mind off of the killing game. The pianist soon followed her, and after entering inside, promptly shut the door.

"Oh! Akamatsu-san! You're here! Have you come to train with Tenko? She's been really hard at work so she can beat up Monokuma!"

'Um...no. I came here just to relax, I guess."

"Hm? What's wrong? You look really...sad, Akamatsu-san."

"Oh, Tenko knows! Let's talk about Yumeno-san! She's so adoooooorable!!!"

**Heh...I knew Tenko was going to talk about Himiko, this is exactly what I was looking for...**

"Chabashira-san, you really like Yumeno-san, don't you?"

A wide blush grew on Tenko's face.

"W-Well...Tenko really admires Yumeno-san! She's so cool with her magic! And it's even real! Tenko's never seen magic in real life before! But..."

"...Yumeno-san refuses to show me her magic spells...Tenko wonders why..."

"Chabashira-san, I know exactly why Yumeno-san doesn't want to show you her magic."

**Of course, there's no way Himiko's magic is actually real, but it'd be better if I didn't mention that...**

"H-Huh?! Really?! Akamatsu-san knows why?! Wooow! As I thought, I guess all amazing idols have some kind of hidden connection with each other!"

**Um, no...It's nothing like that, I'm actually just bluffing.**

"it's because of your hatred for men, Chabashira-san."

"..."

"Huh?! What does Tenko hating those gross degenerates have to do with Yumeno-san rejecting her?!"

"Ah!"

**Ohoho...Reject, huh? She's already tried to date Himiko, hasn't she? It'll be even more fun once I make her fall for me instead.**

I inched closer to Tenko, gently stroking her hair. Her face was nothing short of a blushing mess.

"Chabashira-san, it's because all the negative energy you throw out when talking about guys that's affecting Yumeno-san, that's why she refuses to be your friend."

**She can't actually fall for this, can she...?**

"......."

"Woooooow! That makes perfect sense! Akamatsu-san is amazing!"

**She bought it?!**

"B-But...how is Tenko...meant to like those filthy males? Master said they'll affect her Neo-Aikido training, and it's only us girls here!"

"Ehehehe...That's where I come in, Chabashira-san. I'm here to help you get over your hatred for guys."

"Um...but how? There isn't some kind of degenerate hiding somewhere, right?! He's threatening you, isn't he?! Damn you, degenerate males, you sneaky bastards!"

**...**

**This...is going to be hard to deal with. It's probably better if I get straight to the point.**

"Why, God, why?! Why did you create dege-"

Without warning, I pulled Tenko in for a deep, soft, wet kiss on the lips. I continued the kiss for a few seconds, until I pulled away when I was satisfied.

"..."

Tenko stood in shock, her brain clearly trying to register what's happening. Until she suddenly screamed out of nowhere.

" **AHHHHHH!!!"**

"I...Tenko...she got...K-kissed...by a girl..."

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it? I stole it from you, and you can't have it with Yumeno-san anymore~"

"W-Why...? Why...do Akamatsu-san's lips feel so...amazing?"

"Ehehehe! That's adorable, wanting more after your first kiss had been stolen. Do you want me to spoil you, Chabashira-san?~"

"Ehehe..."

Tenko just stood silent, clearly eager for another kiss. I wrapped my hands around her head, and pulled her in for a kiss again, this time refusing to let go.

"Mhh...Nhhh..."

Tenko let out a few whimpers as I kissed her, swirling my tongue on top of hers, exchanging our saliva.

"Take off my skirt..." I whispered to her.

Tenko blushed even harder, but knowing she doesn't really have any other choice, she pulls down my skirt as it falls down to the floor.

"Good girl, good girl...You're such a good girl, Chabashira-san."

"A-ahhh...Akamatsu-san, T-Tenko is starting to feel weird...down there..." She murmured in my ear.

"Already? But I haven't even shown you the goods yet, you naughty girl~"

I broke the kiss as I went to lift Tenko's skirt. As I thought, her purple panties were already wet due to our kissing.

"Tenko got h-herself wet...I'm so s-sorry, Akamatsu-san..."

'Hm? What are you apologizing for, Chabashira-san? I _wanted_ this to happen!"

"You...wanted this?"

"That's right! You're doing great, darling."

Tenko gulped as she eyed my panties. I hadn't realized it yet, but there was a visible bulge rising up.

**Oh, I'm starting to get hard...This is probably a good point to show Tenko my secret...**

"Hey, Chabashira-san? I actually have something I want to show you."

"A-Akamatsu-san has a secret...? Of course, you can tell Tenko about it, Akamatsu-san! I promise to keep it a secret!"

"Here we go..."

I took a big gulp and pulled down my pink panties, revealing my already-erect penis right in front of Tenko's face.

"..."

"..."

"Um..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Chabashira-san...you're probably really confused."

"But...I have a guys' thing too, and this is how I'm going to help you get over your hatred for males."

"You understand, don't you?"

"I...guess. Tenko...understands..."

"Gooood girl, Chabashira-san! Now, I want you to take your panties off, okay?"

"Y-yes, ma'am..."

Tenko reluctantly stood up and dropped down her skirt, and then her panties.

"Oh my! Your pussy has a very nice colour, Chabashira-san!"

Tenko just stood silent, blushing intensely. I moved to her side and inserted a finger inside of her, but to my surprise her pussy wasn't as tight as it would normally be.

"Hmm...? Chabashira-san, are you a regular masturbator? Your pussy is quite easy to move around in..."

"...!"

The sudden shocked expression on Tenko's face and her silence gave the answer away.

"That's great! I don't even have to spend time getting you ready, I can do it instantly!"

"H-Huh?! instantly?!"

"Yup!"

Without proper warning, I pushed Tenko down on the ground, and positioned myself right in front of her vagina's enterance.

"Are you ready, Chabashira-san?"

"Nngh...Yes...Tenko is ready..."

I chuckled, as I lifted Tenko's leg up in order to balance myself, then finally inserted my penis slowly inside of Tenko's pussy, making sure to take my time in enjoying the great sensation that followed.

"Ooongh...Ahhh! A-Akamatsu-san! Y-You're inside of me...!"

"I know, right? it feels amazing, doesn't it, Chabashira-san?"

**Well, it's a good thing she's into this. But I might have to be a little more forceful with the rest of the girls...**

I started swaying my hips back and forth, using Tenko's leg as a balance. Her wet juices helped me slide in and out much easier, coupled with the fact that it was already quite loose.

"Oooooh...Tenko's never felt this good before..."

"It's much better than doing it alone, don't you think?"

"Ehehe...You're r-right..."

I continued the usual routine for a good 30 minutes, regularly groping Tenko's breasts and speeding up.

"A-Akamatsu-saaan...Tenko is g-getting tired..."

"I k-know, Chabashira-san...I'm almost...There..."

I greatly sped up my thrusting as I was approaching my climax, soon about to cum inside of the Aikido Master's pussy.

"A-Ahhh...nhhhh...A-are you close...Akamatsu-san...?"

"Yes...! I'm...going to...KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!~"

With a powerful final thrust, I emptied my load inside of Tenko's body, causing it to slightly overflow.

"A-Ah...Akamatsu-san...Tenko's...girl part is full of your cum...it's filled to the brim...I'm going to be pregnant..."

I gently pulled out, falling on top of Tenko's body.

"I know...Chabashira-san. I wanted to have a baby with you...and that's the real reason for why I did this."

"You could've just...told Tenko that instead of lying about getting her to be friends with Yumeno-san..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...But this is better, right? Aren't I much better than Yumeno-san?"

"Ahahaha...You're right...Akamatsu-san is a much better friend than Yumeno-san...That's why...Tenko wants to have a baby with you too..."

"Chabashira-san...! You're so sweet!"

it was then that I noticed that Tenko had fallen asleep. She was clearly exhausted from our session.

**She's sleeping like a baby...Bless her...**

After making sure to clean up the mess that we made, I carried Tenko back to her dorm room, and prepared myself for my next target: Angie.


	2. Angie's Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was originally supposed to be Miu, but I realized that it was Angie's birthday today, so this chapter is going to be about her instead! Miu is in the next one.

After successfully...adding Tenko to the harem. Kaede prepared herself for the next person on her list: Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist.

Angie was inside of her lab, working on some paintings and passing time. Kaede went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, curious as to what she was doing.

"Hm? Akamatsu-san? Did you come to make an offering for Angie?"

Angie turned around and looked at Kaede in the eyes.

"No...I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Oh...what a shame. Kami-sama hasn't received an offering in so long...He might get angry, you know?"

"Uh-huh..."

Kaede put her hand on her chin, trying to figure out how she's going to convince Angie.

"Say, Yonaga-san...Does your Kami-sama accept...other forms of offering?"

"Hmmmm? What do you mean, Akamatsu-san? What 'other type of offering' are we talking about?" Angie tilted her head to the right side playfully.

"Come on, come on. Don't be shy!" Another swing, but to the left side instead.

"A-ah...Um, you know..."

Kaede started to get a bit flustered, eying Angie's body.

"Nyahahaha! Kami-sama accepts other bodily fluids too, you know!"

"...Huh?!"

**How...How did she know what I was thinking?!**

"Don't be so shocked, Akamatsu-san! Kami-sama told me all about what you're thinking of. You want to do it with Angie, riiiiight?" Another playful tilt to the side.

"You've already done it with Chabashira-san, so doing it with Angie won't be that hard. Right, right?"

"How did you know about that?!"

"Nyahaha! You just admitted it, Akamatsu-san! So you two really _did_ do it, huh?"

Angie stood up and grabbed my arms, staring at me right in the eyes.

"Angie will happily accept all of your semen, Akamatsu-san~"

I felt a shiver send down my spine, as a noticeable tent started to form in my skirt.

"It already got hard just from that? You're quite adorable, Akamatsu-san!"

"I know! Why don't you sit down on that log over there? Angie will handle the rest~"

Taking a much-needed breather, I sat down on the log Angie pointed at.

"Perfect! Now, let's start the 'ritual'!"

Angie kneeled down on her feet and slowly took my skirt off, then threw it on the ground nearby.

"Y-Yonaga-san...what if someone sees us...?"

"Don't worry! Kami-sama told me that we're completely fine here."

"I-if you say so..."

**I'm not going to take the risk of angering her...Who knows what Angie is capable of...**

Angie proceeded to pull down my panties and place her hand on my erect, throbbing penis.

"My my...It's already so big..."

She started to stroke it up and down, while gently moving her lips to the tip.

"Angie is going to make you feel better than you ever have~"

Before giving me a chance to reply, she inserted my penis inside of her mouth and licked the head of it, causing me to release a light moan.

"A-Ahhhh...! Yonaga-san...!"

**I've never...used someone's mouth before...This feeling is new to me...and it's really good...!**

Angie smiled deviously as she started sucking on it, removing her hands to focus on the sucking instead.

**Nhhh...Those sounds she's making...they're so amazing...**

I placed my hands on top of Angie's head, pushing my dick deeper inside.

She appeared a little surprised, but quickly re-adjusted herself to ease the process.

"Mhhh...Ahhh...Y-Yonaga-san...Your mouth f-feels great...!"

I pushed her in deeper, going a little bit rough.

"Naaahh...! I-I'm going to...cum...!"

I pulled on Angie's braids as I unloaded inside of her, letting out a prolonged moan as I did so.

Once I was finally done, I pulled out of her mouth.

" _Cough...Cough..._ G-Gaaah...A-Akamatsu-san, you r-really went all out there..." Angie said as she coughed up some cum.

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry, Yonaga-san! I lost control of myself! I'm sorry!" 

I tried to apologize as much as I could, but Angie put her hand on my mouth and shut me up.

"...What are you apologizing for? I loved it~"

Angie looked at me seductively, as she took a big gulp.

"It tastes divine, Akamatsu-san!"

"...!"

Angie suddenly perked up and jumped on top of me.

" **You must be Kami-sama's chosen one!"**

"...Huh? W-What are you talking about, Yonaga-san...?"

"Nyahahaha! How divine! To think that Angie would find her chosen one in this place..."

"Akamatsu-san! We must have a child together! That's what Kami-sama is telling me!"

**This is...an interesting turn of events. I was already planning to do that...**

I smiled and wrapped Angie in my arms, giving her a light forehead kiss.

"...If you want me to so much, then I'll do it, Yonaga-san."

Angie happily snuggled against my chest as I took her undergarments off. Like with Tenko, I didn't need to prepare her for inserting it beforehand.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"Of course, of course!"

Angie gave a playful nod as I began to gently insert myself inside of her.

"A-Ahhh...Your penis is much b-bigger than I expected, Akamatsu-san...But no worries! Angie is very flexible!"

Apparently, those words weren't empty because Angie didn't flinch even once as I went inside of her. Maybe she has done this before...?

Whatever the reason was, I didn't really have time to care about it right now, as I was too focused on making love to this wonderful artist.

"H-Hey...Akamatsu-san, Kami-sama says you should start moving it..." Angie whispered into my ear.

"Just wait a bit...Ah!"

Once I felt myself reach Angie's deepest parts, I started thrusting up and down at a fast pace, her petite body slightly shaking with each thrust.

"N-Nhhh...! Ak-Akamatsu-san, you're blessed by Kami-sama h-himself!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, dear~"

Angie held on to my body as she let out continuons moans, syncing with every thrust.

"It feels good when you're the one getting pleasured, right?~"

"Y-Yes...! Your d-dick is making Angie go crazy...!"

I pulled Angie in for a kiss as I continued thrusting inside of her, swirling our tongues on top of each others.

"Mhhhh...mmmmm...Yo-Yonaga-san...I feel like I'm getting...ah...close again...!"

I drastically sped up as I hit against Angie's womb, steadily approaching the climax.

"A-Ahhh! Gah...ahhh, ahhh...Aka-Akamatsu-san...Please fill Angie with your s-semen! Kami-sama demands it!"

"I'm going to do...just that~!"

I hugged Angie tightly as I shot inside of her once again, but this time in her womb, enough to make sure she gets pregnant.

"Ahhh...Haaah..."

I pulled out of Angie's pussy, lightly covered in cum.

"A-Akamatsu-san...Angie is going to have a child with you...That's what...Kami-sama wants..."

I kissed Angie on the forehead again, staring at her in the eyes.

"And I'll be there to help you in every step of the way, Yonaga-san."

The two of us smiled, and we snuggled for a while before something popped into my mind.

"That reminds me...Yonaga-san, how did you know I did it with Chabashira-san...?"

"Oh, that? Angie was watching the entire time~"

"..."

I felt my face get beetred in a single moment.

"Huuuuuuh?! What?! P-Pervert! Y-Yonaga-san, you're a pervert!"

"Nyahahaha! But I'm a pervert you love, right?~"

"..."

I quickly calmed myself down.

"...Yeah, that's right. I do love you...But don't do that again, okay?"

"Angie promises not to as long as you keep giving Kami-sama offerings~"

Both of us chuckled for a bit, and after a long time, fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
